Home Field Advantage
by Bulbajer
Summary: When reports of Greek deities trashing Japan reach Furinkan, Ranma and co. are asked to defend the town. Will the "Olympians" prove to be real gods and goddesses? Will our beloved cast unite? Will Kodachi ever find a suitable pairing? jk. Ranma/Akane, Ryoga/Ukyo, the usual. Rated T for possible dark themes later.
1. Prologue and Introduction

**A/N: Welcome to my first ****_Ranma 1/2_**** fic and my third fic overall! A couple things you should know:**

**1. I like to add author's notes with explanations. Get used to it. 2. With my ****_Pokémon _****stories, I almost wrote them in their entirety before I started posting them. I won't be doing this with ****_Home Field Advantage_****. It spreads my writing time out, so I don't spend entire days sitting on my butt typing (though I often do that anyway, whether or not I'm writing). I think it will also improve the quality. On the downside, it will mean much more time in between chapters :( 3. My ADD is pretty bad. Inspiration and interest come and go in spurts. I will try my best not to have a hiatus or two, like I'm currently having with ****_Weapon_****. Can't promise anything though. 4. I watch the anime (specifically the original Japanese, with English subtitles); haven't read the manga. This story will reflect anime canon. 5. I'm a bit of a romantic, so obviously romance will play a major theme. The two main pairings will be Ranma/Akane and Ryoga/Ukyo, with some Mousse/Shampoo and Kuno/Nabiki, and probably just a bit of other minor pairings for comic relief and to satisfy my need for completion. In ****_Weapon _****I meant to feature romance more and with more maturity (though nothing close to an M rating), but I was embarrassed enough to be writing fanfiction (no offense), I couldn't dare to write about... about... ****_kissing!_**** *ewwwwww* But I will be better about this story. 6. I will use a few Japanese words/phrases. Nothing you don't see a lot in anime: "baka", "itatakimasu", etc. I'll try to italicize those words. I'll also say names with the surname first. For any help with Japanese words or culture, I recommend googling "Ranma 1/2 Perfect Edition", going to the "Miscellaneous" section, and selecting "Cultural References". 7. I do not speak Japanese and have never been to Japan, so please correct me if I make a mistake. 8. Don't drink and drive, don't do drugs, and for God's sake, whatever you do, please don't ask for yaoi.**

**Thanks for reading the prologue! And now... the introduction.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.**

Introduction

As with all legends involving unfathomable evil, this one begins in a history class.

Well, technically, not a history class. Mythology wasn't really history, was it? All those tales of ghosts and gods, heroes and hags; any ordinary person knew better than to take legends as fact. Then again, Saotome Ranma was by no means an ordinary person. He had met too many ghosts, gods, heroes, and hags, not to mention more than a few crazy girls, for anyone who knew him to consider him "ordinary". Heck, his life might as well have been myth, invented by some brilliant mind and recorded for the entertainment of generations to come.

Ranma might have been thinking these things, if only he had the energy to think at the moment. It was the last class of another long day at Furinkan High. Outside, the pleasant weather was busy taunting the prisoners inside the school walls. A gentle breeze whistled cheekily; clouds twisted and stretched lazily; distant urban Tokyo hummed merrily. Every once and a while, when the teacher turned his back on the class, half of the thirty or so heads of the students would slump down on the desks, glad for even a moment of rest. The others turned to look out the windows. Occasionally, someone sighed, but other than that the teacher's drone went on uninterrupted.

_Maaaaaan_, thought Ranma, _I thought geometry was borin'. I haven't even listened to a word this guy's been sayin' and I know it's even more borin'._

In front of him, Hiroshi and Daisuke slumped in their seats, their slow breathing indicating they were in nap mode. _Lazy bums_, Ranma thought; at least he had the consideration to stay awake. He glanced to his right. Kuonji Ukyo's eyes were half-closed, face devoid of all care, hands playing with a pen and a pencil. Ranma didn't need to examine her very long to notice she was going through the motions of making okonomiyaki. _That's Ucchan for ya. _He turned to his left. Tendo Akane had her chin propped up in her palm, staring at the chalkboard with somewhat of a pout. Ranma quickly turned away from her to look at others. _And in the girls' corner, we have…_ Yuka was trying valiantly to pay attention. Sayuri was having more success not paying attention. Makoto and Shikako seemed to be having a grouchy face competition. Behind Ranma, Gosunkugi Hikaru… was staring right back at him. The pig-tailed boy nearly jumped at the sudden eye contact, but soon relaxed. Gosunkugi's eyes were glassy and his face didn't react to the startled Ranma at all. Sighing quietly, Ranma turned back around. _That's the second time this month Gosunkugi's fainted while sittin' up._

As he turned forward, he could swear he saw the teacher himself taking a peek at the outside world.

* * *

_Dong, ding, ding, dong..._ the school bell system released the students from their prison. Almost immediately after, a crowd stampeded out the front doors of Furinkan High, laughing and shouting. Ranma walked out with Hiroshi and Daisuke, who were now wide awake. Akane, Ukyo, and her other friends followed, chatting excitedly among themselves.

"I can't believe it's only next week!" Shikako was saying. "It seems like only the other day they announced it to us."

Akane nodded. "I know, right? It's not fair the way it crept up on us. We need more time to think about school dances."

Makoto grinned. "I wonder what the guys all think about this? Think they're looking forward to it?"

Ukyo snorted, prompting the other girls to giggle. Sayuri turned to the spatula-toting chef. "Ukyo, will you be going?"

Ukyo, who was used to just listening to the girls, occasionally adding a small comment or something funny, blushed a bit. "Probably not. I'm not really the dress-type, am I?"

"But you don't have to wear a dress, remember?" Yuka reminded her. "They said we could show up wearing anything we want, as long as it isn't too lewd."

"Yeah," agreed Sayuri, "I bet a lot of people will show up in jeans and t-shirts. Though personally I wouldn't be surprised if most choose more formal clothes. After all, it is a dance."

"Hmm." Ukyo's non-committal grunt seemed to satisfy the girls, though Akane tried to catch her eye to give her an encouraging smile.

Makoto swept the hair out of her face. "So what'll you be wearing, Akane?"

Now it was Akane's turn to blush. "Um, gee… I don't know. A dress, I guess…" She tried to picture herself at the dance, her dress modest and yet gorgeous. She would laugh with her friends here, drink some punch there, and maybe dance with a certain pig-tailed doofus later on…

While Akane was spacing out, they had reached the school gates. Makoto and Shikako waved goodbye, while an annoyed-looking Sayuri walked off propping up Yuka, who, it seems, had spent a great deal of energy trying to make sense out of the teacher's droning lecture. Meanwhile, Ranma was parting ways with his friends.

"So you promise to teach us that secret move, right?" Hiroshi asked.

"We'd love using it on a few of our… fellow pupils," added Daisuke, grinning wickedly.

Ranma smiled. "O' course. Soon. I'll see you guys later!" After he turned around and waited for Akane and Ukyo to catch up, Ranma deadpanned. "Geez, they're never gonna let up on me, are they? I've never even heard of the Vulcan death touch…"

He, Akane, and Ukyo walked together for a while. Conversation turned to what they were going to do over the weekend. Akane declared that she would go shopping for a dress.

"Oh, boy," muttered Ranma. Akane closed her eyes, a vein twitching on her forehead. A second later, Ranma lay twitching in the pavement's newest crater. Putting away her mallet, Akane turned on him.

"What was that about?!"

"I c-c-could ask you t-the same thing…" mumbled Pancake Ranma.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that so often, Akane," said Ukyo, looking back her fiancé as the two girls walked on.

Akane huffed and ignored the other's words. "So, Ukyo, what are you planning for the weekend?"

Ukyo put on her thinking face. "Hmm… you know, I think I just might start preparing for the dance too."

"Really?" Ranma had recovered and caught up. "So you're coming to the dance, Ucchan? Awesome!"

Suddenly, Akane didn't feel so much like giving Ukyo an encouraging smile. "But I thought you said -"

"Do you think they'll let me set up shop _in _the gym?" mused Ukyo. "Or will I have to wait for the dancers to come to me outside?" She stopped walking for a moment to allow her two companions to get up from their facefaults.

Shortly after, Ukyo said goodbye and headed off to her apartment. Ranma and Akane walked the rest of the way home in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

* * *

That night, Akane sat in bed on her side, looking out the window at the starry sky. _Ranma liked the idea of seeing Ukyo at the dance_, she thought to herself moodily. _Then again, he seems like he just sees her as an old friend. Maybe he just wanted her to come out of her shell a bit._ Outside school, Ukyo was always bouncing with energy, an extrovert. In an academic setting, however, she seemed a bit uneasy. _Sure, she took charge of that ghost hunt back when Kuno-senpai got possessed by that ancient boken, but other than that, she kind of hangs back. Anyway, Ranma probably just wanted to encourage her._

Akane paused, wrinkling her nose. _Like Ranma could ever be that considerate._

_Well, he is, when he wants to be_, reminded another voice in her head.

_Shut up_, Akane told herself. _That baka never changes. __**We**__ never change._

This last thought startled her a bit. _"We"?_ Well, to be honest, thinking of Ranma and herself as "we" was nothing new. Since the boy-girl had arrived in the Tendo household, barefoot, wet, and being forcibly carried by a panda, Akane's feelings for her father's best friend's son had changed dramatically. She liked to think Ranma felt the same way. _I mean, he has given some signs… but maybe I've been misreading them… But I really don't know how else to take what he said at Ryugenzawa… Then again… ugh!_

It was time to stop pouring over her colorful life and go to sleep. Before allowing her eyelids to close, Akane took once final look out the window. The wind moved the shades on the window softly, distorting the view of some of the stars. Several seemed to glint. Then the shades returned to their normal position.

_Hmm_, thought the sleepy bluenette. _I hope it's a good sign…_

* * *

In the room he shared with his father, Ranma turned restlessly, eventually finding a point on the ceiling to stare at. _Akane seems like she's really lookin' forward to that dance_, he thought. _I hope I didn't offend 'er too much._ Speaking of "too much", he rubbed the sore spot on his head. _But geez, Akane, ya didn't hafta hit me THAT hard! That tomboy'll never change… we'll ne-_

Ranma stopped himself before his thoughts turned dangerous. Sighing, he rolled over and closed his eyes, just missing the glinting of stars that Akane saw through her shades.

* * *

At around the same time, Cologne and Happosai woke up simultaneously. Hundreds of years of experience was telling them something was wrong.

After scanning her room in the back of the Nekohanten, Cologne checked that Shampoo was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed and that she could hear Mousse's breathing in the other room. Happosai made sure his collection was intact.

Once the two elders each decided that whatever threat they sensed was not immediate, they both walked up to their respective windows and looked out over Furinkan. The relatively quiet area of Nerima had few lights on at this time of night. Trees rustled, a few cats growled. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, unknowingly in sync, they tilted their heads up to the sky. Twelve stars glinted in greeting.

The eyes of Cologne and Happosai narrowed. Something was definitely not right. What it could be, only Kami new.

* * *

In a distant part of Japan, thunder crackled softly.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Or Pokémon for that matter.**

Chapter 1

Rain pounded the coastline with no mercy. The air was so thick with water that you could barely see the end of your nose. No ordinary person would even think of going out to the rocks that stood against the never-ending waves. Even if they did, they'd have to climb down a few rocks without managing to slip and find their way through the rain to the small opening just barely above the reach of the water level. Then they would probably need the illumination from a bolt of lightning to see the pair of eyes, hidden by the screen of rain, staring out at the storm from just inside the opening.

The man stood tall, legs slightly apart, seemingly indifferent to the maelstrom just feet in front of him. He didn't react when a woman approached him from deeper into the cave and stood behind him. She hadn't expected him to react. For a few minutes they just stood there, gazing at the storm. Finally the man spoke.

"How are the others?"

"Fine," replied his wife. Neither turned to look at the other. "The last few missions have worn us out, but not too much."

"Good. We will need all our stamina as we get closer to Tokyo." Silence resumed for a second. "More targets will present themselves."

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

As one, they turned and retreated into the cave.

* * *

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Saotome Ranma stared right back at his opponent. They were both down to their last pair of cards. Whoever won this round would determine… well, everything.

"This house ain't big enough for the two of us," remarked Ranma. "Someone hasta go." His opponent nodded.

The people of Furinkan held their breaths. A tumbleweed rolled by the two combatants.

One twitched his fingers. The other twitched his tail.

"Bwee!" P-chan made his decision, indicating one of Ranma's cards with his snout.

Like lightning, Ranma shot the card at the unfortunate pig, hitting him between the eyes and knocking him out cold. The card fluttered to the ground face up – the joker.

At once, the town let out a great cheer. Ranma took a nonchalant pose as Akane ran up to him and flung her arms around him, screaming in joy: "Ranma, oh, Ranma, you did it! Your perfect poker face saved me from that disgusting pig!"

Our hero allowed himself a small smile. "Anytime, baby-"

"ABOOPOO!"

Ranma literally jumped out of his sleeping bag, one arm around his pillow, at the sound of the panda's exclamation. Once he realized where he was, he glared at his father. "Why you – Pops, what's with all the rack-"

Saotome Genma put a paw to his snout, silencing his son. Then, after glancing around urgently, he beckoned Ranma closer. Intrigued, Ranma obliged. Genma took out his sign and wrote in tiny characters, as if whispering, "There is a bum in the house."

"What?" asked Ranma softly. What did his father mean? A homeless man had somehow gotten into the Tendo household?

Flipping the sign, Genma continued: "And that bum… IS YOU!" Suddenly he walloped an unsuspecting Ranma on the head. "No son of mine should be sleeping this late!" he finished as a baseball-sized lump formed on Ranma's skull.

Ranma didn't move, but the veins on his forehead did. The panda gulped.

Akane, walking downstairs, winced slightly when she heard the shouts begin. "OLD MAN! GETTIN' ME ALL WORRIED ABOUT SOME STUPID THING! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"ABOO!"

"THE LESSON YOU JUST TAUGHT ME? WHAT LESSON?!"

"POO ABOO!"

Tendo Nabiki opened her door, glanced down the hallway, and closed the door again as a boy and a panda flew by, opening it once she heard the splintering of wood and plaster indicating that the Saotomes had decided to take their fight to the yard. Sighing, she made her way downstairs, joining her sisters in the kitchen. "I don't envy Daddy when it comes to financing this house, I can tell you that."

Akane, who was scanning the newspaper disinterestedly, shook her head as Ranma's yelling was interrupted by a splash, followed by shriller yelling. "Honestly, you'd think they would show a bit more care. It's not their property!"

"But Akane," said Kasumi, not looking up from making breakfast, "The Saotomes live here. Our home is their home, remember."

The bluenette sighed. "Okay, _onēchan_, but still…"

"WE'LL BE HAVIN' PANDA MEAT TONIGHT!" screamed Ranma-chan.

Kasumi actually looked worried. "Oh my. I had already planned dinner…"

* * *

Early that afternoon, Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma walked inside after a game of shogi. The weather had been more than fair enough to allow an outdoor game. The game itself wasn't quite so fair.

"Saotome-kun, when I turned around to answer Kasumi, you moved one of my pieces, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tendo-kun."

"Uh-huh. I swear, Saotome-kun-"

"You shouldn't swear, Tendo-kun."

Genma turned on the TV, hoping to distract his friend. Luckily for him, the words "Important Message" were flashing across the screen.

"… strongly advise you to plan your activities this coming week carefully," the local news anchor was saying. "A representative from the National Police Agency will be available for questioning at the market today at 6. And now we return to our regularly scheduled programming."

As the broadcast switched to the middle of an anime episode, Soun and Genma sat, looking a bit confused. "What was that all about?" Soun wondered aloud.

Genma could only shrug. "Beats me. He said a guy from the National Police would be at the market tonight, didn't he?"

"What?" Nabiki popped her head into the room, worry just barely showing through her usual care-free mask. "The NPA's is coming to Furinkan? Gee, they must have found something important." Abruptly she headed for the stairs.

Akane entered the room with a glass of water, shaking her head. "I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble. Did they say that on TV, Daddy?"

"Yes," answered her father, "though we just caught the end of the broadcast. You don't – you don't really think that – my little girl will be – arrested?" Waterfalls began to fall from Soun's eyes.

"Oh, please, _Otōsan_," Akane assured him. "If they wanted to arrest Nabiki, they wouldn't have announced it on TV."

"Oh, good." Kasumi, who had entered carrying a tray of ice waters, smiled. Putting the tray down, she went to the stairs and called up, "Nabiki? It's okay, it's not you they're after!"

Soon enough Nabiki returned from her room, looking relieved and a bit abashed.

Genma looked puzzled. "I wonder what it could be though. It was important enough to interrupt _Pokémon_."

Soun nodded. "So at least one of us should go down to the market this evening to hear what the NPA man has to say."

"Or…" Nabiki suggested, eyebrows raised. Soun and Genma leaned forward in anticipation. "… you could just look it up online." The two men facefaulted.

Ranma waltzed in. "How 'bout I just go down? I need something to do, I'm bored."

Kasumi smiled. She smiled quite often, actually. "Okay, but don't keep dinner waiting too long, okay, Ranma-kun? How about you take Akane along with you."

At this, the two teenagers in question turned from each other huffily. "Pfff," said Akane," why do I have to go with him?"

Nabiki provided an answer. "He might need some ear-pulling." Everyone gave her a strange look until she pointed at the screen, which depicted Misty pulling Brock away from Nurse Joy by the ear.

Ranma sighed. "Oh, please, I don't throw myself at girls."

_No,_ thought Akane, _but I know a few girls who throw themselves at you…_ "Meh, okay, I'll go with Ranma, Kasumi-_onēchan_."

Ranma looked a bit surprised at that, but didn't say anything.

Kasumi smiled.

* * *

Akane found herself thinking strange thoughts as she walked with Ranma to the market that evening. Seeing that scene from _Pokémon_ had got her thinking: Ranma was like Ash Ketchum in more than one way. He had exceptional abilities and was dedicated to his art, but he could also be very childish and sometimes seemed as blind emotionally as Mousse was physically. Akane grinned to herself as she caught the tune Ranma was mouthing unconsciously as he walked along: _I wanna be the very best… that no one ever was…_

"_Airen!_" CRASH! Shampoo's bike impacted Ranma's head before he could duck. Hopping down from the bike, the bluish-purple-haired Amazon girl giggled cheerfully, seemingly unaware of her "airen"'s pain. "Nihao, Ranma!"

"Seven blue applesauce," replied Ranma, mumbling.

Akane sighed. "Great, now he's got more brain damage! Can't you leave him alone, Shampoo?"

"No can do, Kitchen Destroyer." Shampoo smiled ever-so-sweetly. "Shampoo want to… how you say?... make _impact_ on husband."

"How clever," Akane remarked sarcastically. "You can't win him with your looks, so now you're bludgeoning his head? I don't think that will work."

Shampoo was about to reply that Akane didn't have a right to say that, but someone interrupted her.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SHAMPOO!"

Akane jumped as she turned to see who had shouted right behind her. It was Mousse, who was at the moment giving the evil eye to a street lamp.

"You're not so bright, are you?" barked Mousse at the lamp. "Watch what you say, fool, or I will make you learn the hard way." Satisfied, Mousse promptly turned and rushed to Ranma, picking him up bridal-style. "Now, my darling Shampoo, don't you listen to a word they say, you're the most beautiful of them all."

Ranma blew his hair out of his face. "Now see here…"

Before he could clobber Mousse, Shampoo growled. "Stupid Mousse! What you do with Ranma?"

Mousse stared in Shampoo's direction for a second before removing his glasses and taking a closer look at Ranma. He then made a very unmanly noise and dropped the pigtailed martial artist like he was an AP Literature course. "Saotome Ranma! Up to your tricks again, eh? Why, I'll-"

"Saotome Ranma! Prepare to die!"

"Ranma-sama! Prepare to embrace me!"

Furinkan's richest martial artists jumped from the street wall to land in front of the group. Ranma turned his Pokémon League hat backwards. "It's Team Rocket!"

Everyone on the street stopped and stared at Ranma until he took off the hat. "Geez, sorry. I thought it was funny."

"Ranma," continued Kuno Tatewaki, leveling his wooden bokken at his archnemesis. "I have tolerated your presence in this town for too long. Now I shall rid Furinkan, nay, all of Japan, of your troublesome irritations!"

Ranma was starting to get confused. All these annoying people popping up almost at once. "Oh come on, what makes today so special?"

Kuno grinned humorlessly. "Hah, as if you don't know. Why else would the National Police send a representative to our humble market? Surely, he is coming to shed light on your devilish practices."

"_Onīsama_," began Kodachi, "with all due respect, you are extremely naïve. Just because the man on the television talked about armed gangs roaming the country, you think Ranma is involved? Clearly, it is Tendo Akane, not my Ranma-sama, involved in such malevolent practices-"

"Ranma not yours, Crazy Girl-"

"Shampoo, why do you waste your time on that-"

"I object-"

Suddenly the two Amazons and the two Kunos became aware that neither Ranma nor Akane was present. Ranma could be seen escaping further down the street, trying to catch up with Akane, who had evidently left early in the altercation.

As Ranma caught up to Akane, he grinned. "Hey. Sorry about that."

Akane hadn't expected him to apologize. In fact, she was planning to insult his tendency to get involved with crazy people. "It's not your fault, Ranma."

Ranma hadn't expected her to sympathize with him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Blushes developed on both faces.

Unfortunately, the shouts of Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, and Kodachi were getting louder. All four had almost caught up with them.

"Aw, man." Ranma was seriously getting tired of this. "Look, will you guys just give me a break for once?"

Just then, the other people around shushed them. Ranma realized that they had reached the market. A tall man with a shaved head, clean-cut black business attire, and dark glasses was standing on top of a grocery cart. Coughing, he looked out into the small crowd that had gathered and began to speak.

"Good evening. I represent the National Police Agency of Japan. I'm here tonight to explain the situation." The man paused, surveying the crowd. Ranma took the opportunity to size him up. Nothing particularly distinguishing about this man. His expression was serious, his voice serious, his appearance serious. For the first time in a while, Ranma began to get earnestly worried. What was going on? Why would the NPA send out agents to give information to the populace when they could just do it online or on TV?

The man continued. "Many of you may have heard rumors about incidents that have been happening for the past few weeks. Before I start explaining what you need to know in detail, I'd like to emphasize a point. The government can neither confirm… nor deny… these rumors."

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: It's 1:16 in the morning right now and I really wanted to get this uploaded, but I'm not satisfied with the first part of the chapter. If I decide to go back and edit it I'll let you guys know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ukyo was having a bad day.

As usual, she got up bright and early in the morning. She showered, brushed her teeth, dressed, fired up the grill, and ate breakfast in 40 minutes. Then she opened her shop for business. Today, a Saturday, just enough customers showed up that Ukyo felt the day was a definite success without wearing her out too much. She encountered no troublesome customers. By closing time at 5:00 PM, Ukyo had hardly broken a sweat – and she still had a full evening of free time to look forward to.

"This sucks," she remarked as she turned off the grill.

After all, this was just another day in the life of Kuonji Ukyo, wasn't it? She felt like everything in her life was routine. Aside from school and work, Ukyo had no regular activities. She had no time for extracurricular activities – or at least, that's what she told herself. In reality she just wasn't comfortable enough with the students of Furinkan High School (with the exception of Ranma and Akane) to voluntarily spend time with them. Of course, there were the occasional visits from Ran-chan and the even more occasional Ranma-related adventures. During these times, Ukyo felt excited and even a bit bubbly. How could she not when Ran-chan grinned at her like that and called her "Ucchan"? How could she not get excited during a battle with Shampoo and Kodachi or during one of her schemes with Ryoga to split Ranma and Akane? At times like these, Ukyo was happy not only due to seeing Ranma and hoping to win his heart, but also due to the fact that she was _doing_ _something_. Something that stood out from her relatively normal life. As much as Ukyo sometimes wished, along with a good deal of Furinkan's residents, that the whirlwind of craziness that seemed to hover over Ranma would go someplace else, she had to admit that without such a flurry of activity, she would be quite bored.

And yet she _was_ bored. The whirlwind seemed to come and go too quickly, leaving too many gaps of normal life. Sure, Ranma likely didn't feel the same, what with having to live with his nutjob father, his troublesome Grand Master, and the sitcom-worthy Tendo family. But Ukyo lived alone. Furthermore, some of Ranma's adventures didn't even involve her. She might not even hear about such events for months until Ranma and Akane mentioned one of them laughingly. _That_ did _not_ make Ukyo feel happy.

A car horn outside caused her to flinch. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had been sitting here on her butt feeling sorry for herself for almost half an hour. Being who she was, Ukyo rarely let herself get depressed for long.

_What to do, what to do…_ The okonomiyaki chef scoured her brain, looking for something that might be interesting. She could read. She could rent a movie. She could go _see_ a movie. She could pop up uninvited at Ranma's, but thinking like that made her feel like Shampoo, and Ukyo would rather fry herself than imitate that bubble-headed bimbo. Then she remembered something she had overhead a customer say that afternoon. Something about the TV news and the police… and 6:00 at the marketplace. _Why not?_ she asked herself. _Ucchan's_ was practically _in_ the marketplace anyway, so it wasn't as if she would have to go out of her way to see what was going on. With a purpose in mind, Ukyo went upstairs to change.

* * *

Not long after, the brunette emerged from her shop wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Immediately she spotted a small crowd gathering around a fruit vendor's cart down the street. Walking over, she tried to get a view of whatever it was the crowd was looking at, but even though the area wasn't exactly packed, it was still relatively thick with people, and Ukyo didn't want to push and shove if she could help it. After a few minutes of standing and staring at people's backs, she was beginning to get bored again when-

"Look, will you guys just give me a break for once?"

Ukyo's heart leapt. It was Ran-chan!... and Akane. But still – Ran-chan!... and Shampoo, Mousse, and the Kuno siblings. But still!

Before Ukyo could call out to Ranma, the crowd shushed the noisy teenagers. Finally, it seemed, the meeting – or whatever it was – seemed to be getting underway. A man who had the look of a secret agent appeared atop the fruit cart.

"Good evening. I represent the National Police Agency of Japan. I'm here tonight to explain the situation." After a pause, the man continued. "Many of you may have heard rumors about incidents that have been happening for the past few weeks. Before I start explaining what you need to know in detail, I'd like to emphasize a point. The government can neither confirm… nor deny… these rumors."

The sudden increase in attention given to the man was almost audible. "… can neither confirm nor deny?" What was that supposed to mean? It sounded to Ukyo like a disclaimer – and this coming from the National Police Agency!

"What we do know is that, two weeks ago, a bank robbery occurred in a small village in northern Hokkaido. Security cameras, probably tampered with, recorded low-quality footage of several unmasked individuals entering the bank, making their way to the vault, emptying it, and leaving in less than a minute. By the time authorities arrived, the individuals were gone, leaving no identifiable trails. Staff and customers present at the time reported that some of the suspects seemed to have supernatural abilities, such as flight and psychokinesis. At this time, as I said, we can neither confirm nor deny these reports. Two days later, a restaurant several towns south from there was destroyed. Again, those present reported individuals with unusual powers. Since then, there have been ten incidents, including robbery, destruction of property, and even injury to innocent bystanders. The criminals appear to be working their way south. The latest attack was fifty miles north of here, in a coastal town."

Ukyo became uneasy as she realized what the police agent was getting to. Tokyo would almost certainly be hit by these criminals.

"I'm telling you this in person because the government fears granting the criminals too much attention. Other federal agents have been dispatched to most cities and towns to inform the populace. The nation has ordered law enforcement agencies in the estimated path of the attacks, as well as in all major cities, to be on alert. Reserve military forces may step in to help if necessary." Here the man paused again, and his face became even more serious. "While we do not know the identity or the motive of these criminals, we do know that they are capable of and willing to use deadly force. Thankfully, no lives have been lost so far, but given the extent of damage done and witness reports, accurate or not, the government urges all residents to take appropriate precautions. Law enforcement will be stepping up its presence until further notice. We also ask the citizens of Japan to be vigilant in keeping an eye out for trouble and consider assisting law enforcement when possible. Thank you for your time."

With that, the man stepped down from the cart and walked away, quietly but politely denying requests for more information. Soon, the NPA agent was gone, and the crowd at the market was left to wonder.

* * *

Ukyo stood there, shocked at this sudden serious news, before she remembered that Ranma was a few feet away. "_Yō!_ Ran-chan!" Running up to him, she brightened when he smiled at her.

"Ucchan! Didn't know you were here," greeted Ranma.

Ukyo nodded, still smiling, unsure of what to say. "So what did you think of that guy? I sure hope those freaky criminals don't come our way."

"Well, if they do, I'll knock 'em into China," Ranma assured her confidently.

"Hey!" complained Mousse.

"… uh, I'll knock 'em someplace," amended Ranma.

"Shampoo never hear of magic bad-doers what travel south. Must ask Great-Grandmother."

"I am sure Ranma-sama will take care of the dastardly villains."

"Kodachi, surely you know that I, and not your disgusting 'Ranma-sama', shall be the one to triumph over the vagabonds?"

Akane had had enough for today. "You're both wrong. At the rate all of you are going, my sheer impatience will scare them away! And _don't_ comment on that!" she added to Ranma, glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to!" the boy protested. He was blushing though.

After an awkward silence, Akane proposed that they go their separate ways. It was getting late. Ukyo began to feel down again. _Couldn't we all just hang out and, oh, I don't know, fight over some cursed bar of soap?_ She didn't voice her thoughts aloud, of course. And so everyone turned away, facing their respective homes, when-

"Hey!"

A far away voice brought hope fluttering back to Ukyo's heart. Someone else didn't want the day to end yet! Who could this wonderful person possibly be?

An old guy, apparently. One of several aging men and women in the marketplace, who evidently had also attended the announcement, called to the disbanding martial artists. As Ranma turned to face the man, he and his companions scuttled forward.

"Saotome Ranma, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's me," answered Ranma.

"Wonderful. We're the town elders. You've already heard the man yourself, so we don't even have to explain anything. Well, what do you say?"

Ranma waited for a second. "What do you mean? Say about what?"

The elderly man grinned, as if politely appreciating a joke. "Sacrificing your life for the town, of course."

**Thump.** Ranma decided to retire for the night early.

* * *

Nabiki sipped her tea. "So let me get this straight," she said to Ranma. "The town elders want you to fend off a gang that's supposed to be coming this way?"

Ranma nodded, wincing as he did, clutching the lump on his head from his faint.

Ukyo frowned. "Those old folks could really have used a better phrase than 'sacrificing your life'."

As he sat in the crowded room with the others, Soun worried. And not just about the fact that five of Ranma's friends had invited themselves to dinner. "Ranma-kun, I don't like the idea of this. You are the future of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive you."

Akane sighed. "_Otōsan_…"

"Tendo-kun," laughed Genma, "there's no reason to fear for Ranma. My son can more than hold his own against almost anyone, can't you, Ranma?"

After Ranma didn't respond, Kodachi leapt up. "Ranma-sama? Isn't your father right? Are you coming down with someth-" Her brother, with the help of Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane, restrained her from attaching herself to Ranma's head. Ranma himself barely seemed to notice. He was staring at the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face.

In spite of herself, Akane felt his forhead. "Ranma?"

Finally, Ranma seemed to come out of his revere.  
"I think I can take 'em." At this, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi whooped, but he continued: "But I've been thinkin'. I've faced lotsa crazy people before, some of 'em pretty good. These people the police guy was talkin' about – he said they had almost killed innocent people. Even if I can beat 'em, I hafta take 'em seriously."

Nabiki was surprised; Ranma didn't often show this side of himself. "So you will take the elders up on their offer?"

"Yes, but… I'll need some help." Ranma glanced at Akane before blushing slightly and quickly looking at all the others too. The bluenette suddenly felt warm.

"I'll help!" chorused Shampooo, Ukyo, and Kodachi. After a threatening glare from his sister, Kuno sighed. "I shall also assist you, Ranma."

"As shall I," added Mouse between gritted teeth, as Shampoo held a bucket of water of his head.

Ranma grinned. "All right!" Usually he considered these people annoying, even Ukyo sometimes. Despite this, he found himself looking forward to working with them.

Akane grinned too. Then all chaos broke loose.

"Soun, Genma, have you started dinner without me? Who are your guests?" Happosai froze in the doorway, eyeing the grand total of _six_ girls in the room, three of whom he didn't see often.

Kasumi covered her eyes. "Oh dear."

* * *

That night, far away from Tokyo, a mouse was nibbling on a few crumbs someone had left behind on the road. The wind blew leaves and pebbles by the mouse, but nothing distracted it from its meal.

But then the ground started rumbling.

Louder and louder the noise became, more and more the dirt under the rodent's paws vibrated, until finally fear overcame hunger. And none too soon; the mouse had barely scampered away when the dirt path erupted with a noise like a volcano.

When the dust settled, a crater became visible, and out of the crater came-

"WHERE THE HELL AM I _NOW_?!"

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit unbelievable. Please R&R!**


End file.
